callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chopper Gunner
For the Killstreak with the same action, see Osprey Gunner. Chopper Gunner is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Online.' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Chopper Gunner is a ground-controlled Killstreak reward which gives the player the ability to control an armed Helicopter. While the Rangers, SEALs and Task Force use the AH-64 Apache, the Spetsnaz, OpFor and Militia use the Mi-28 Havoc. Contrary to popular belief that the Chopper Gunner lasts for 40 seconds, it lasts for approximately 58 seconds (including the time flying to the battlefield). Shots from the Apache's/Havoc's cannon are explosive and can penetrate light cover. It does not have any aim assist feature. The steady stream of shots allows the user to easily kill many enemy targets, especially in outdoor levels. The pilot will occasionally call out targets, and will either orbit the map as an attack helicopter would or stop at points where enemies often spawn. The latter of these flight paths is noticeably more effective, and occurs at Afghan, Invasion, Skidrow, Favela, Scrapyard, Highrise, Terminal, and Trailer Park. The chopper has one flare that is automatically deployed to divert guided enemy missiles. After this flare is spent, it can be hit with any missile. It is possible to shoot down a Mi-28/Apache with an unguided missile, since they are not affected by flares. It is also possible, although difficult, to shoot a guided missile from right below the chopper and if the distance is short, the flare will not have time to divert the missile. This is easier with Pave Lows, but is also possible with Chopper Gunners. When first activated, the user sees, from the gunner's point of view, the helicopter taking off some distance from the battlefield and flying towards it. The user can begin firing almost immediately, but hitting targets at this distance is usually impossible because the gunner cannot shoot anything at such an angle. If the user is killed while using the Chopper Gunner, they may finish using it before respawning. One exception is in Search and Destroy where it stops after the player dies, which applies to other user controlled killstreaks such as AC-130 and Predator Missile. Another exception to this rule is if the player reaches the team killing threshold in Hardcore Team Deathmatch, which causes them to suicide and sit out per the friendly fire penalty. Using a Flashbang on users of the Chopper Gunner is more useful than killing them in respawn gamemodes as it impairs their Gunner vision. Evasion/Destruction The Chopper Gunner is easily destroyed by Stinger missiles, as only two are needed, and the maximum amount of missiles a Stinger can have is 2, which is no problem for Scavenger users. The helicopter has one flare. If an enemy player has a Harrier Jet in the air, the Harrier Jet can be used to kill the Chopper Gunner, as it is placed below the Harrier Strike. With the KillCam, pausing the game while watching a Chopper Gunner's cam shows their position among the enemy team. This allows them to easily be killed by flanking maneuvers. Also, the users' position without pausing is seen by the green "+" symbol on the regular vision. The user is extremely vulnerable to enemies while using the Chopper Gunner. Finding a hidden position, placing claymores, and using the Chopper Gunner to cover the player's position help when trying to achieve higher killstreaks. Gallery Chopper_Gunner_Thermal_Sight1.png Chopper_Gunner_Thermal_Sight2.png Chopper Gunner hovering Afghan MW2.png Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer The Chopper Gunner makes a return in Call of Duty: Black Ops. However, it only requires a killstreak of 9 (8 with the Hardline perk). After attaining the killstreak, the user takes control of a machine gun emplacement on a UH-1 Huey helicopter. It takes a short amount of time for the helicopter to reach the boundaries of the map. While this occurs, the player's character opens the side door of the chopper and takes the controls of the Minigun. Unlike the Modern Warfare 2 version, the Chopper Gunner in Black Ops flies around the edges the map instead of hovering over a particular zone for a few seconds and then moving to another. This Chopper Gunner also uses real first person imaging, unlike Modern Warfare 2's thermal imaging. When the helicopter is above the map, the user is able to fire the minigun constantly for as long as the helicopter is being controlled. If shot down, the user can still fire the minigun, but much less accurately, as the chopper spins out of control towards the ground. There are no ammo limits or overheating to worry about; therefore most players simply hold the fire button down for the chopper's entire duration. Unlike the Modern Warfare 2 variant, the Minigun causes people it fires at to be stunned and move more slowly, virtually ensuring the kill by making it almost impossible to escape. thumb|300px|right|The Chopper Gunner in action. The Chopper Gunner lasts for 60 seconds unless shot down. It has one set of flares which deter enemy missiles attempting to bring down the vehicle. The player controlling the gun can be killed but can continue using the killstreak reward. Like all other helicopter-based killstreaks in Black Ops, the UH-1 will appear differently based on whether it is controlled by friendly or hostile forces. "Friendly" Hueys will be painted in a tan camouflage with green markings, while "Enemy" Hueys will be painted in gray camouflage and have red markings. Gallery Chopper Gunner.png|The Chopper Gunner in the killstreaks menu. Chopper_Gunner_Friend.jpg|Friendly helicopter. Chopper_Gunner_enemy.jpg|Enemy helicopter. Chopper_Gunner_First_Person_BO.png|First-person view. Chopper Gunner!.jpg|Looking down the minigun. WMD Chop Gun.jpg|A Third person view from the gunner. File:ELITE_Chopper_Gunner.png|The Chopper Gunner seen from Call of Duty ELITE. File:Chopper Gunner Nuketown BO.jpg|Firing the Chopper Gunner on Nuke Town. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The pilot will sometimes call out targets in the language of the player's faction. *Calling in a Chopper Gunner gives the player 400 XP reward, while shooting down a Chopper Gunner rewards the player 300 XP. *Completing the challenge Chopper Gunner I (calling in 3 Chopper Gunners) will unlock the title "Get to the Choppa!", which is a reference to the film "Predator". *Like other helicopters, the Chopper Gunner cannot be used while any other helicopters are in the air, with the exception of the Little Birds delivering Care Packages. *In levels with tall buildings, such as Skidrow, the Chopper Gunner can actually move through some buildings. *The front of the Apache has a "shark teeth" design painted on the nose, resembling the AH-1 Cobras of the same paint design that were deployed in the Vietnam War. *Not only can Harriers shoot down the Chopper Gunner, they will target it immediately upon its entry into their field of view. Players calling in a Chopper Gunner should ensure that there are no enemy Harriers before doing so. *If an enemy player throws a Stun Grenade or a Flashbang at the player controlling the Chopper, his vision will also be stunned or flashed with white light. *The Chopper Gunner's firing sounds are different in split-screen than online multiplayer, as the sounds from both third- and first-person of the Chopper Gunner's fire are heard through the same sound system. *On Terminal, the helicopter will sometimes fly under the map, out into the pavement. *On Vacant, the Chopper will usually fly through the tall buildings on the outskirts of the map. These buildings are not solid, and therefore can be shot through to kill players. *On Terminal, it is possible to attach C4 to the chopper by climbing on top of the building with the large propane tank and waiting for it to hover in front of the building. *On Highrise, the Chopper will sometimes (very rarely) fly inside and below the map. *It is possible to get a headshot with a Chopper Gunner. *Chopper Gunner rounds will only penetrate thin materials like sheet metal, plywood, and other materials susceptible to bullet penetration. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The Chopper Gunner character reuses the Flak Jacket model, but lacks a face. *The interior of the Chopper Gunner is highly detailed, lacking only the minute detail on the gauges and dials. *If shot down on Hazard, the Huey will sometimes crash into the map. *This killstreak is unavailable on the Wii version due to the fact that it has low RAM capacity. *If the player were to view a person using the Chopper Gunner in a kill-cam or a game winning kill-cam, the red squares surrounding enemy players would not appear. *It is possible to shoot down a Strela-3 missile that has been shot at the player while in the Chopper Gunner. *It is possible to get a headshot with a Chopper Gunner Kill. *The picture of the Chopper Gunner in the Killstreaks menu shows it in Summit. *Regardless of what faction the player is, it will always be a Huey. *Similar to Modern Warfare 2, the pilot will speak to the player in the language of their faction. *On the minigun's ammo box, there are the words "7.62 CAL TR3Y" and on the next line "ARCH 342098". *The soldier in the Chopper Gunner shooting can not be killed like a natural player from primary weapons. *Calling in the Chopper Gunner earns the player 300 XP, and destroying it 500 XP. *It's possible to destroy other killstreaks with the Chopper Gunner. *There is a glitch where the Chopper Gunner will hover outside of the map, instead of flying around it. *Occasionally, the Chopper Gunner will even spawn in the middle or under the map, usually in positions where it is impossible to get kills. *The Chopper Gunner's minigun uses the same shooting sound as the Death Machine. *In the French version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is called "Artilleur Hélicoptère" unlike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 where it is called a "Mitrailleur Helicoptère". *If the player is hit by a Concussion Grenade immediately before he or she calls in a Chopper Gunner when the Huey runs out the player will have a lit up screen as if the player were still being affected by the Concussion which lasts until the player dies. *On certain maps, like Nuketown, the UAVs and other air support fly low enough for them to be shot with the minigun. The Chopper Gunner also seems to be a good AA weapon. *Even though there is a pilot at the comms during the Chopper Gunner. In fact there is no pilot controlling the Huey. This is proved by going into Theatre Mode, taking the camera into the helicopter and looking into the cockpit. Videos Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards